


To Build A Home

by Katraa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blowjobs, Character Development, Character Study, Cheating, Drabbles, Drama, Fluff, M/M, PWP, handjobs, pillowtalk, standalone pieces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katraa/pseuds/Katraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a house built out of stone, wooden floors, walls and window sills, tables and chairs worn by all of the dust, this is a place where I don't feel alone.  This is a place where I feel at home.</p><p>A collection of standalone drabbles about Sly Blue and Noiz's turbulent relationship, both as lovers and enemies.  Each can be read as a standalone, unless otherwise noted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. scene one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heirofderping.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=heirofderping.tumblr.com).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scene one of five  
> in which there is pillowtalk and noiz realizes that falling and stumbling are two very different things.

* * *

_****Please stay as long as you need****_

Even with a layer of _something_ cased over his fingers like dried glue, each and every brush of fingers sent electric sparks shooting down his otherwise numb body. Pretty golden eyes would flick over at him whenever it happened, calculatingly staring, as if he just _knew_. And maybe he did. Maybe he could feel the way the entirety of Noiz _shook_ when, after sex, they would lay there, out of breath, and Sly's fingers would bump against Noiz's. Just the slightest, softest touch and their hands would rest, side by side, pinkies just barely touching. But it was enough.

Sometimes, Sly gets up and goes to shower, complaining loudly about how much his ass hurts, but other times he's oddly quiet, lingering in bed. He never whispers words of love, or words of praise, but instead stares at Noiz, lips parted and a thousand questions dangling on his lips. About Germany, about Mizuki, about Klaud. About _Noiz_.

And it's hard to remember how this all started, with a drunken brawl that lead to a Rhyme battle and then dreams that wouldn't go away. Such a pretty face in his dreams that plagued him, leaving him restless and sleepless.

And Sly was perfect - perfectly beautiful and broken and that possibly the reason why Noiz stumbled so hard. Because he'd _never fall_. But stumbling was close enough.

And when they met again, limbs tangling and lips bruising and haughty taunts tossed back and forth, well -- "You're cute." Noiz punches Sly without really thinking about it - not hard and just in the arm. What a total brat. 

* * *

**_Can't promise that things won't be broken_**

"Hey, kid," Sly says one time after an exhausting second round in bed. It's one of those "other" times and he has messy bangs of blue obscuring his haunting gold eyes.

"What, brat?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep last night."

"And?"

"And I wanted to know what it was about."

Noiz breathes in but doesn't respond. It's just a hitch of breath and he reaches for the night stand to grab a cigarette because _damn_ does he need it but Sly swats his hand away, irritably.

"Hey," Sly says and shoves his chin down on Noiz's chest, "You're ignoring me. Stop."

"I'm not ignoring you."

"The only thing that needs to go in your mouth is me," Sly mutters and he swats Noiz's hand again. He grins when Noiz placates him and rests his hands back down on the mattress. Firmly. A bit exaggeratedly.

"Do you use that line often?"

"Maybe I do," Sly says, huffing, but then looks away, drilling holes into Noiz's bedroom wall, "And maybe I don't. Who really knows."

Noiz isn't sure what the sudden burst of confidence, of _honesty_ and trust, is about, but he feels dizzy and uncertain and tense. But it isn't bad, not as bad as he thought it'd be when he first pinned Sly to the wall and bit down his neck and thighs and thought in the back of his mind, _He's too close to perfect, stay the fuck away from him, he'll use you too._

But if Sly uses him, he's obvious about it - he says what he wants and he makes it known if he wants something from Noiz. But he wants nothing now - he's sated from sex and he doesn't need money and he has a home with a warm Grandmother and he's just _laying in bed_ , chin on Noiz's chest, _listening to his heart_ …

"So, what were you dreaming about?"

It was usually about being locked away, about faceless people leaving him, about people calling him a disgrace, abnormal. It was about a world where he could feel something and then he'd wake up again to nothing. It was usually along those tortured lines.

But as of late, his dreams had decided to take another route. Another route that was just as painful.

Sly quirks a brow, parts his lips, and breathes warmly, "Well, bunny boy?"

 _I was dreaming of a world where you leave_ , Noiz thinks but doesn't say, doesn't want to admit he's grown attached in such a short span, doesn't want to say he thinks of Sly as a comrade, a friend, an equal, someone who gets him, someone who isn't worth pushing away or pushing aside or keeping away… Someone that could easily become something more, _Something_.. 

So he instead says, "I dreamt I lost Rhyme."

Because acting superficial was the safest route, the easiest way not to get hurt.

But maybe that stumble wasn't a stumble and was really a fall and maybe lying to yourself is only good for so long and is only as good as you allow yourself to believe it is - because eventually, a part of you wants, _craves_ the truth.

* * *

_**But I swear that I will never leave.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because i can't sleep, law school is rough and tough as shit, and slynoi makes me really happy.  
> and no, this totally isn't based on a real story.  
> no, get out of here.  
> any similarities to real life and real people is a complete happenstance.  
> goodnight, ladies and gentlemen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE LOVELY (driedupwishes).  
> go read the slynoiz.  
> seriously.  
> do it now.

Ignoring all preconceived notions regarding a certain jerk should have been easy. But it wasn't.

There's something electric in the way that Sly turns on his heel, eyes jumping off his Coil and towards the window behind him. It's funny, because he's been glued to the damn device the entire night and now all it takes is a curt text message to make Sly bolt from it. The dumb sack of shit that's been following Sly all night stares at him, watches as Sly forcefully extracts himself, and then barrels into the McDonald's like it's nobody's business. The idiot had it coming, trying to come onto Sly Blue all night. And to be fair, Sly was too drunk to even notice it, so really, the guy is getting off pretty easily, considering he isn't sporting a black eye to match his black jacket. What a total sap.

Sly doesn't even make it through the doors of the sketchy fast-food place before Noiz is out of his seat, hand lifting in a half-wave. His expression, as always, is cool and in the back of Sly's mind he thinks of a book he had to read for class and Noiz is _always so cool._

The usual sneer, the usual walls Sly has up when dealing with Noiz - just because he doesn't want to get hurt, just because Sly Blue is tough as nails and likes to push and shove people around - _those walls -_ they're all gone right now. The usual darkness in Sly's catlike gold eyes is instead all shimmers and hope and things that boys at nineteen are _normally_ supposed to feel. 

"Yo."

The word spills out of Noiz's lips and it's that cool, cool expression that remains steadfast on him.

"Thank _fuck_ ," Sly bellows out and he's instantly hooking his arm in Noiz's, leaning on the blonde for support. "That guy? Yeah that one. Fucker was… fucker was being a total sap and all on me the entire night."

"I saw," Noiz deadpans, flicking his gaze to the retreating sad sack outside. He must have taken the hint and finally backed off after escorting Sly this far, must have realized he wasn't getting anything from the too-pretty dangerous Rhymer.

"He just," Sly begins again, words slurring and his motor skills suffering but that's just _fine_ , "He just was a fucking moron. Gave me a shot of jack and everything."

"You told me."

"What?" It takes Sly a minute to recollect his thoughts because yes, he was texting Noiz between rounds of beer pong and _yes_ it was drunk texting and yes he may have accidentally let his walls down prematurely and may have said something like, I don't know, _I miss you_.

"I could tell. Your words weren't making sense," Noiz says, slow, the edge of his lips curling and he's almost definitely trying not to cause a scene at the McDonald's because he knows what riles Sly up.

"Asshole," Sly huffs and he gives a messy tug on their adjoined arms. "Just get me the fuck outta here. I hate this part of town."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Noiz says, just as dry and apathetic as usual, clicks his tongue and everything, but he starts leading them back out onto the streets.

It's a Sunday night and this many people shouldn't be out but hey, tomorrow is a Holiday and people are young. It's a likely explanation. The explanation, though, doesn't really matter since Sly keeps scrunching his nose up and stumbling and cussing and fussing about this and that.

By the time they get back to Noiz's place, Sly's had enough.

They barely get in through the front door when Sly leans forward and slams Noiz back against it. He's still a complete wreck, nearly tripping on himself as his hands take purchase on Noiz's shoulders.

"Hey," Sly Blue begins, eyes dark for a total different reason.

"Hey yourself," Noiz repeats, still infinitely amused but he really doubts that Sly will notice. And maybe, just maybe, that coolness isn't really there and is a facade because yeah, he may still be thinking about that _I miss you_ that was so out of character for _Sly Blue_.

"Stop smirking, you asshole," Sly scoffs, narrowing his eyes, but he clears his throat, angles his head, and smirks himself. "I wanna make out with you."

It's blunt and whatever game they had been playing comes to a halting grind.

Noiz blinks but he doesn't seem necessarily surprised. He had only intended to get Sly some water and let him hang around until he sufficiently sobered up. This is nice, though. 

"Tch," Noiz responds with at first, and maybe he noticed the electric spark that shot up through both him and Sly when Sly turned around earlier and looked _happy_ , "I didn't think you were the type to ask."

Sly narrows his eyes impossibly further, resists the urge to throw his head back and laugh, and surges forward to kiss Noiz. It's messy and sloppy and he's still probably really drunk off Jack and flat Coke, but it's good. It's not blockbuster, tell your friends about it good, but it's warm and the thought of it makes Sly's heart speed up and he isn't used to that at all. He isn't used to a lot of things since meeting Noiz, but then again, they're both young and so is the night.

And by the time they get to Noiz's bed, still making out, Sly is too tired to try anything more. Instead of turning it into something, Sly instead curls up into a ball, like a cat, on Noiz's bed and within minutes is fast asleep. Noiz is torn between indifferent and disappointed, but he resolves to deal with it some other time - because emotions are messy - and he lays down next to Sly.

When morning comes, and it always does, Sly doesn't wake with a hangover but he does wake, meeting a cup of fresh brewed coffee resting beside the bed with no Noiz in sight - and it's his favorite kind and made perfectly - and he isn't sure what to do or to say.

Because happiness isn't something he's used and in the morning light and with a lot less alcohol in him, he can't help but wonder _what's so wrong about something electric, anyway_?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts or Kudos?  
> requests open @ quietmylove on tumblr.


End file.
